Son of The Hearth
by Neptunerover
Summary: AU. Percy is the first born son of Hestia. Read as he fights Kronos and other mysterious enemies. Story takes place during Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and might go into the Heroes of Olympus. Pairing is Pertemis. First four chapters being updated and revised, the plot will not change.
1. Who are you?

**How is it going people of fanfiction? This is my first story so please leave some feedback or constructive criticism so I know I am heading in the right direction. I do not own PJO**

***If you notice any spelling mistakes or grammar for that matter please pm me so I can fix it***

There was a ten year old boy sobbing in an alleyway of New York, alone, dirty, and matted. His clothes were ripped and in tatters, providing very little protection from the cold. However the boy did not seem to feel the harsh bitter winds of New York in December. Instead of shivering from the cold, it seemed that he was shivering from an emotional loss. There was a fire in front of him, but it seemed dull and lifeless. Almost as if it reflected the boy's emotions.

The boy was alone for quite some time that is until a social worker came down the alleyway looking at him in pity and sympathy, but there was an underlying look in the eyes that one could not place. She continued on her way coming up to the boy. She sat down beside him, and began to pat his back comfortingly as he cried.

To most it looked like a social worker helping the child, but to a select few it was a very different story. To those given the "gift" to see through The Mist. In their eyes they saw a female that looked just like a vampire above the waste. Below the waist however was two different sets of legs, one was a bronze leg, the other a donkey's

The creature slowly began to lean down to the boy's neck preparing to drink the blood of a demigod. A delicacy it had not tasted in months. However when the creature went to take a bite at the boy it stopped suddenly looking alarmed. That's when it noticed the fire. It had grew, it went from a small flame to that of a roaring inferno.

That is when the creature gained a fearful look in its eyes. It quickly released the boy before bowing to the fire as if begging. Its whimpers were silenced though as the creature was suddenly engulfed in flames. Burned alive by the unknown force.

The boy hearing the screams looked up from the ground in shock. He wondered to himself what had happened. It quickly changed however when a women about the age of twenty came out of the flames like they were her home.

The boy was scared a first and seemingly out of nowhere pulled out a dagger of beauty. Wielding it defensively at the women, that is until the aura hit him. The women radiated peace and tranquility. The boy felt compelled to drop the beautiful knife to which he did putting it back into the bag. That had been at his feet.

The woman was not only radiating peace and tranquility but also safety, and warmth. Similar to the warmth of a fire however it felt slightly different. It felt more like a fire from a home then one from the woods.

The woman came over to the boy in a gentle gesture with her hands raised showing she meant no harm. The boy had a feeling in his gut to trust this woman so he did. Going to sit with her as she patted the spot beside her on the ground beside the fire, which had become a gentle yet strong flame.

The boy sat down beside the woman curious as to who this women was. So he asked her.

"I don't mean to be rude Mrs. but who are you?"

"Your questions will be answered in time Perseus. For now, please tell me how you got to be in the situation you are in now?"

The women already knew what had happened, it was her son after all. However she did not want to give away her identity or make the boy suspicious, so she pretended not to know anything.

The boy, now known as Perseus was too upset to understand that the women had said his name. So Perseus started to explain how he got to where he was currently.

Flashback:

_Perseus was at home studying for a test he had for when he went back to school. Perseus didn't like school, in fact he hated it. He hated that kids at school made fun of him for his ADHD and dyslexia, or when he was angry his pupil burst into a flame. No matter what it was the kids at school found a way to bully him. But no matter how much Percy hated school though, he loved his father. _

_His father was always full of hope, and he encouraged him to do his best no matter what it was so he could succeed. He had worked two jobs to support him and Percy after his mom abandoned them; however, he always told him _

"_Son I know it hurts not to have your mother here, but she only did it to protect you. Your mother loves you with every fiber of her being. She wouldn't have left if she couldn't have helped it. Just know son that she is always watching over you and will protect you with her life."_

_It was something that Perseus always kept in the back of his mind. Perseus was broken out of his musings however when his father got home, with lunch. It was Percy's birthday so he got his favorite foods and was allowed to miss school as long as he promised to study for his test, and a half hour on one subject he wasn't understanding. _

_His father had brought two double cheeseburgers with bacon, two medium fry's, and two cherry cokes. He ruffled his son's hair as he passed him, and told him that he studied enough. So Perseus ran over eager to eat his favorite food. While they ate, Perseus and his father joked around, and just talked about random things. _

-Line Brake

_Perseus dad smiled at his son as they played Frisbee. However Perseus being a kid quickly got bored of Frisbee and wanted to play catch. So they then started to play catch with a glove Perseus dad had made specially fitted for him. Just as they started to really throwing the ball a dog as big as a Prius, with black as night ragged fur, and blood red eyes came out of the forest. It looked confused for a moment but then took notice of Perseus, before charging towards him._

_When the beast was about five feet away it was hit with a baseball, which stunned it for a few seconds. Once it was out of its stupor it turned towards its attacker growling menacingly. It took one step forward before pouncing on Perseus father. The beast clawed his chest open then biting an artery in his thigh. _

_Seeing the dog on top of his dad made Perseus snap. His eyes burst into roaring infernos then opening his hand screaming in rage, blasted fire at the dog burning it alive until it disintegrated into a cloud of golden dust._

_Percy then ran to his dad crying, sliding down next to him. His dad smiled at him putting his hand on his son's shoulder. He knew he was going to die but he didn't want his son to worry or be scared, so he whispered the last words he would ever say to his son. _

_"I want you to always do your best. Don't ever hate your mom, she will take care of you in some way I know it… remember I will always love you. I want you to stay safe… run back home grab all the money you can get… grab some clothes and go underneath my bed. Open your Birthday present. I want you to know it's from me and your mother." _

_He smiled his last smile and closed his eyes to go into an eternal slumber. Hoping that Hades would take mercy on his soul. Perseus cried as he ran away, to fulfill his dad's last promise. _

_Perseus ran home, looking under his dad's bed finding a box with a note attached. Inside the box he found a dagger that was silver with an orange glow surrounding it. It had a black leather grip and a topaz stone on the hilt that seemed to be an eternal flame. On the cross guard were the words, "Eternal Fire." He started to cry again but stopped himself. He knew deep down that his dad wanted him to be strong so he would. _

_Then picking up the note he read it aloud. "Dear, Perseus you are the only thing that has gone right in my life. You will always be the best thing that ever happened to me. Your mother also wanted me to tell you this. Keep your guard up, because things are about to change. I don't know what that meant, but you might. I love you son." _

_He took the dagger and note, placing it in his school bag after he dumped out all the school supplies sensing that he wouldn't need them anymore. He then changed clothes, noticing that his were bloody and wet from tears. Perseus then threw all the money he could find along with a change of clothes. Giving one last goodbye he left his home of ten years one last time._

Flashback end:

Perseus, was now openly crying his eyes out, retelling his father's death had saddened him severely. The woman hating to see her son in pain pulled him into her lap. She started to rub his back soothingly while starting to sing a lullaby.

After about five minutes of this Perseus snuggled into her embrace which radiated warmth and safety. Being on the run all day along with the emotional loss had made Perseus exhausted. So he snuggled closer into the woman's embrace and falling asleep quickly.

Once the woman was done singing her lullaby she looked down to see her son asleep. She smiled fondly before kissing his forehead. She picked up his school bag, then covered herself and her son in flames from the fire in front of them.

She reappeared in a house that instantly felt like a home that one had lived in all their lives. She took her son to his room she had made when he was born, it was updated with what he liked, and what he wanted as he grew. She placed him in a bed that had a dark wood frame, and a dark wood headboard, which had a crane beautifully inscribed flying over a prairie.

The bed had an orange comforter with brown stripes horizontally across the top with dark gray silk sheets and two black silk pillow case laid on top of the bed. There was a dark wooden dresser in his closet along with a bar to hang clothes that needed it. There was a shoe rack on the opposite side of the dresser and on top of the clothes bar was a shelf where his toys where.

Inside he had a thirty two inch television hanging on the wall with Dish hooked up, along with an Xbox one. A computer desk in the corner of his room with a razor laptop on top. In-between the door to the room and the door to his closest was a bookshelf filled with books of ancient times, along with modern day ones. She tucked her son in, kissed him one last time on the forehead before shutting the door whispering

"Goodnight son."

**Alright, what did you think? Leave a review or let me know by sending a pm. I just want to point out that this chapter was somewhat rewritten and updated so yeah.**


	2. Your my mom?

**Hey guys how is it going? Good I hope I am back with another chapter and I just want to say that leaving reviews or sending me a pm really gives me inspiration to write. I do not own PJO.**

***If you notice any spelling mistakes or grammar for that matter please pm me so I can fix it***

Perseus Pov:

I woke up laying in a damp bed from the sweat of my nightmare. I had witnessed my dad's death all over again. I couldn't stop thinking about the way that dog killed my father. It was something that I never wanted to experience again. The thought of the dream set me off again to start crying.

That's when I was comforted with a hug from the same women that comforted me last night. I embraced the hug, because I had never been hugged like this before. It was so loving and comforting, it was what I always imagined a hug from a mother to son would feel like.

When she let go I was disappointed and sad. She looked at me dead in the eyes to get my attention.

"Perseus,"

"Please lady call me Percy."

She grimaced at being called lady but it stopped there. She gained that smile of love and kindness again before continuing.

"Percy, I want to tell you something very important."

I waited for her to get on with it, and it seemed like she was having a hard time saying it. Suddenly she gained a look of confidence before saying,

"I am you mother Percy."

Involuntarily my mouth dropped to floor like it suddenly weighed 100 pounds. Once my initial shock was over I considered what she said. I mean deep deep down I had a feeling that she wasn't lying, but I had to be sure. I remember my dad saying that mom was always watching over me, maybe he wasn't exaggerating. So I thought of some question that only someone who had been watching my life would know.

"If you're my mother, then tell me what my favorite animal is?"

She laughed and replied, "Currently a tiger, however, before that it was a dragon. It only changed though because you found out that dragons were just myths."

I was shocked, but I figured it was beginners luck so I asked another.

"When was I born?"

She laughed again. "August 18th 1993."

I was beginning to gain hope that this women was my mother so I asked her a question my dad only knew the answer to.

"What is my favorite color, and why?"

"Really that's the easiest one yet. Orange, because it reminds you of the beauty of fire not the danger of it."

I grinned and hugged her again, this time I being the one to initiate it. I finally had a mother and I was so happy. She hugged me back with just as much if not more force than I did, with a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

After a solid minute we parted, followed by my stomach growling so hard that I thought an earthquake was happening. My mother just grinned saying,

"Come on Percy I have breakfast ready."

I smiled sheepishly before running after her as she led me into the kitchen. When I got there, there was a cornucopia of my favorite foods waiting. There was bacon, sausage, orange pancakes, and some French toast with orange powder sugar. I started to salivate a little bit just at the sight, and I swear I started to drool when the smell hit me.

My mother smiled at me gesturing for me to dig in, which I did happily. It wasn't till I had my full that I started to wonder how she made all this food. Mom almost like she could read my mind answered my silent question.

"I am a Greek Goddess Percy, Hestia to be precise."

My mouth dropped onto the floor, I mean my mother was a Greek Goddess and the oldest sibling of Kronos and Rhea. I couldn't believe it, until she summoned fire in her hand. Just for flare she also made it change colors from blue to white to Greek fire, I just stood in shock.

"The Greek gods and goddess are still around Percy, and you are my one and only demigod child. That makes you special, because you are a firstborn. My youngest brother, Zeus fears firstborns because of their power. A first born has more power than a regular demigod or god."

I was still confused, and mom seemed to notice this so she tried to explain it some more.

"Percy a demigod who is not a first born is half-god and half-human, A first born however is seventy five percent god and twenty five percent human. Which means your power is something to be feared. Zeus fears this due to his arrogance, and because of this he demand all firstborns are bound to him or Olympus in some way or they are killed."

Finally understanding what this meant I begged my mother not to bind me to Zeus or to kill me. She smiled at me before saying,

"I would never do that sweetie, you are my one and only son. I don't plan on having any more kids so Zeus will have to get over it. What that means though is I cannot raise you up here in my palace on Olympus, Zeus would know your presence."

I nodded in understanding.

"Because I know you have more questions let us go to the living room."

I followed her to living room, those kitchen chairs were starting to get uncomfortable. Once seated mom gestured for me to ask away.

"Why didn't you raise me from the beginning if I was your firstborn?"

She gained a frown before answering.

"I wanted to Percy I really did, but I could not. Not only are there ancient laws in place that forbidden gods to take part in their children's affairs, but Zeus would have been suspicious as to where I was. It would have only caused more harm than good if I stayed around. I was always watching and helped you when I could."

Thinking about I remembered the times out of nowhere when something would burst into flames and become a pile of golden dust, or when I was down about a math test I was filled with hope. I smiled a little bit realizing that she truly was always with me.

"You said that Zeus would feel my presence on Olympus, why doesn't he know I am here already?"

"Because he is being occupied by your uncle Poseidon, he also masking your energy level to make it feel like his son Triton."

I nodded again

She gained a sad look before saying

"But Poseidon cannot keep it up forever, tomorrow he will come to pick you up and you will go with him to his undersea palace. When you get there you will train so you can be strong enough to not fear Zeus."

I started to cry, can you blame me though? I mean I just met my mother and now I am being told I have to live with someone I have never even met before. Mom started to comfort me, which just made me cry harder. She seemed to sense what the problem was though, because she quickly said.

"I will still see you, because I will come to visit often."

Hearing her words made me calm down again, I might not be able to live with her but at least I will still get to see her.

"But do not think it will be a walk in the park. When I visit I will be there not only to visit but to help you train with your powers. To teach you how to control them, and not only use them to harm but also how to heal and provide assistance."

I nodded my head before we went into a comfortable silence. Right when I was about to drift off to sleep mom got up gesturing me to follow her. At my confused look she explained what was going on.

"I have a birthday present for you in the other room, I hope you like it."

"But mom you already got me a birthday present, you know my dagger."

She smiled,

"True, but this is to make up for all the time that I was not there for you or your father. It is the biggest regret of my life of not being there for you."

I got up and followed her into the other room to see that it was empty except for the fact that there was some straw in the corner a food dish and water dish. However before I could ask what this was mom whistled causing the straw to move a bit. Out of the straw came an animal that I thought never existed.

It was a dragon. That looked about the same size as me, and it just looked so beautiful. It had scales as black as night, bright orange eyes, and wings that seemed to sparkle like the stars.

**So what did you think? Let me know by leaving a review, it really gets me motivated to write another chapter. It also lets me know that I am going in the right direction with this story.**


	3. Uncle Poseidon

**Son of the Hearth Chapter 3**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. Sorry for the delay guys my teacher assigned a crap ton of homework and I wasn't really wanting to write so that's for the delay. However that's the past so on with the chapter.**

Hestia smiled at her son's reaction to his new pet. His jaw was wide open and eyes were as wide as saucers. She chuckled a bit and closed his mouth for him. Hestia put her hand behind her son's back and pushed him along with her.

The dragon looked up at the duo approaching him and seemed to become giddy with excitement. Once near the dragon, Percy tentatively put his hand out to touch the dragon. The second he touched the dragon there was a blinding flash of light. Once it was over Percy opened his eyes.

Percy's Point of View:

I opened my eyes to see the dragon which looked at me like 'what just happened', and I am pretty sure I had the same look. I turned to mom who looked innocent as can be whistling away. I gave her a look and she burst out laughing. Once she calmed down she explained what happened. "The dragon was connected to you the day you were born. Once you touched the dragon you unlocked the connection between you two."

"So that explains it, but what does that do?"

She smiled at my curiosity, "It means, Percy, that you and the dragon are now bound to each other. Which means that you can now speak to each other through your mind, and feel when the other is in danger or pain."

"That is so cool. Thank you so much, mom."

She ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. "So what are you going to name him, sweetie?"

I thought for a little bit and narrowed it down to two names. "Mom what do you think is the best, Comet or Nightbane?"

She looked at me sort of funny and said "I am not the one who is being named. Why not ask him?"

So I tired reaching my mind out to the dragon. I was shocked when he replied. "Hi, boss how you doing?"

So I just stood with my mouth agape for a solid minute until my mouth was shut by my mom, again. I smiled sheepishly and reached my mind out again "Um, hello."

"Hey boss! When we leaving, cause I am ready to go."

"Um, I don't know. What do you want me to call you, Nightbane or Comet?"

"Those are some pretty cool names, boss, but my name is Blackjack."

"Oh, ok that's cool."

"So, mom, when will Poseidon be here?"

Right as she was about to reply a man's voice cut in the middle of their chatter? "Did someone call?"

Hestia whispered to Percy "Right now" She then turned towards Poseidon "Hello brother, are you here for Percy all ready?"

"Yes, I am sorry sister, but the council meeting is over and Zeus will soon be able to detect the demigod on Olympus. He would already be able to, if I hadn't had Apollo distract him."

Hestia replied "Fine. Percy I want you to go get your bags and Blackjack and come back here in five minutes, alright?"

"Okay, mom."

Once I was ready and in the living room waiting, my mom bent down to my level and hugged me. Once she was done Poseidon put a hand on my shoulder and another on Blackjack and we were incased in a dull blue light. We then disappeared from my mom's living room and reappeared into a palace underwater.

We landed in the palace I was shocked to see a teenager with two fins sitting in a throne and a regal looking woman who was sitting in a throne next to one that was the same size yet empty. (I didn't know what Amphitrite looked like so she was regal.) She greeted my uncle with a loving smile which quickly turned into a scowl when she noticed me. She then yelled at my uncle. "What is this sign of infidelity doing in my presence?"

Poseidon was quick to explain. "Amphitrite my dear this is not my son he is my sister Hestia's child". She calmed down instantly and smiled at me.

She then asked Poseidon a question, "Why do you have Hestia's son?"

He replied "She fell in love with a mortal who was killed yesterday. We are going to train him so he can protect himself in the real world."

She replied with an "Oh" and proceeded to sit back down.

Poseidon smiled at me and said. "Let's go see your room." He led me to the royal quarters and swiped his hand on a blank wall causing a door to appear. He opened it up to reveal a room identical to the one in my mom's palace. He looked at me and said it was another gift from your mom. He pointed to a door on the left wall. "That door leads to Blackjack's room and the one on the opposite side of the door is your bathroom. Now get to sleep, we start your training first thing tomorrow."

I woke up in a cold sweat from another stupid nightmare. I was about to go back to sleep when Poseidon walked in. "Good, you're already up. Get ready, I will meet you in the throne room in ten minutes. Don't be late."

I nodded my head groggily and I got ready. When I made it to the throne room, Poseidon swiped his hand again underneath his throne that lead to a staircase. At the bottom of the stair case was a training room. Once we were inside he shut the door. He then tossed me a sword that was badly unbalanced and heavy. I was about to hand it back to him when he shook his head.

"If you fight well with that sword then you can fight even better with a proper one. Now, I am going to give you a minor blessing, you will be able to breathe underwater and the pressure won't kill you. I have kept a bubble around you so far but it is draping my energy."

He put a hand on my shoulder and I suddenly had a dull blue glow around me before it was gone as quickly as it came. Poseidon then laughed and said, "Let the training begin."

The arena was immediately flooded with water. The session lasted about an hour until I collapsed out of sheer exhaustion.

**So I am thinking about making this a percy/artemis story because I have read a lot of those lately and think the Guardian of the hunt idea is overused. I will have a poll on who you guys decide and just so you know I will write another story on whoever loses so those of you who want that can read that. Also I believe I will try to update on a schedule however I think it will become boring if I do that so yeah. I will tell you this though expect an update every two weeks no matter what unless something happens so yeah I am working on the next chapter now so once I finish that and proofread it the chapter will be up. Until then have a happy thanksgiving. **


	4. Ouranus

**Son of the Hearth chapter 4.**

**I do not own PJO Rick Riordan does also from now on it is going to always be in Percy's point of view unless I indicate it. Huge author's note at the bottom you should read. **

A year has passed since my training started and it has gone by fairly well. I am now able to beat Triton once in a while, and I am able to move freely through the water. Since my dad died Poseidon has become a father like figure to me.

My mom comes by every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, and stayed every other weekend. Using the time to teach me how to control my fire powers. I am able to make things out of fire and am even able to control white fire which even Hephaestus is just now harnessing. Mom also taught me how to heal as good as a minor god of healing, and taught me how to summon and cook food.

Today was my birthday and Poseidon called me to the throne room for a surprise. When I walked in the doors I saw Mom, Poseidon, Amphitrite, and Triton. Mom quickly came over and crushed me in a hug telling me happy birthday.

Once she was done Poseidon clapped his hands and a table appeared full of my favorite foods. He said, "Dig in everybody."

So we did, once everyone was finished eating Poseidon asked for silence. He looked me in the eyes. "Percy I know you lost your father a year ago and I know that is a hole that can never be fully healed, but I would like to try. Would you honor me by letting me become your adoptive father?"

I nodded my head yes and he smiled at me. "Good now with me being your adoptive father I will give you the powers any of my children would have. Which is control over water, and earthquakes. You will be healed when in water like you are in fire, and you will be able to talk to horses. This might hurt so prepare yourself."

He then shot a blast of blue sea green energy at me which consumed me and tickled at first then becoming gradually painful until I was about to pass out when it suddenly stopped. When I opened my eyes everyone was looking at me.

So I said, "Do I have something on my face?"

That caused Triton to laugh soon followed by everyone else. "What's so funny?"

Mom shook her head, "Nothing honey do you feel different?"

"No."

"Well you look different, here"

She conjured a mirror for me to look at. It seemed like I had grown a couple inches, my muscles seemed more defined, and I felt a six pack under my shirt. That wasn't the biggest change though when I looked at my face my eyes changed they were a dark orange with a sea green pupil. I didn't realize my mouth was opened until mom said, "Close your mouth son or you will catch flies."

I shut my mouth and mom said "I think it's time for gifts is it not?" Everyone agreed so mom went first she handed me a watch. When I got it I was about to tell her thank you when she said, "Press the button on the side"

I did, watching as it consumed my arm and body give me some really lightweight armor and shield. The armor was like my dagger adamantine with an eternal flame on the chest plate and on my shoulder pads where two tridents crossing each other. On my right hip was a sheath for my dagger and on the left was sheath for a sword. My shin guards were the same as the rest of my armor. I asked my mom, "What about my helmet?"

"You have one, it is just enchanted however though to not restrict your vision. Here take a look." Mom then conjured a mirror

The helmet looked amazing it was a centurion helmet with an orange plume. (If you are curious what I mean look up Greek helmets on google images and it is the fourth one on the right with orange instead of red.) The shield had the same color scheme as my armor, it was just a circular shield with a blank design on the front. I hugged my mom and thanked her profoundly.

My dad was up next, he said, "I know that sword you have been using is terrible so I wanted to make you one. The Cyclops's worked really hard on this and I hope you like it."

He handed me a sword that had the same color scheme as my armor. It was a leaf shaped sword that was perfectly balanced. The grip was black leather and at the end of the pommel was a topaz stone. On the hilt was as the words Anaklusmos or riptide.

Dad said "Now son, while holding the sword it makes your water and fire powers increase, and you are able to channel your powers through the sword. Also the sword will automatically be in your sheath when you activate your armor. When not in use the sword will be in the shape of a pen that will always return to your pocket."

"Thank you so much dad and mom these gifts are awesome."

They replied at the same time, "Your welcome son."

Amphitrite and Triton were up next. Triton said "We enchanted your dagger to be like your sword and increase your powers. We also made it so your dagger is automatically into the sheath on your armor. We also wanted you to have this."

They handed me a debit card, and IPhone 5s. Amphitrite said, "The debit card has unlimited money. The IPhone has three hundred dollars on it and it is untraceable to monsters."

Thank you guys so much, but you didn't have to do this.

Triton blurted out, "Ha I told you guys he would say that. You guys owe me twenty drachmas." Poseidon grumbled slapped Triton upside the head and gave him twenty drachmas. As everyone was laughing there was an ancient and powerful voice that started chuckling as well. That shut everyone up immediately, Triton, Poseidon, and Hestia immediately summoned their symbols of power while Amphitrite ran to get the soldiers, and I got into a battle stance. The voice chuckled even louder and the doors suddenly shut and locked. I was scared but I didn't want whatever this thing was to hurt my family.

The voice seemed to read my thoughts because he said, "He even tries to protect those who cannot die and are more powerful then him your loyalty knows no bounds does it young Perseus?"

I asked the thing a question with as much courage as I could, "Who are you, what do you want, and how do you know my name?"

"I see well my name is Ouranus, I have been watching you since you were born, and I want to give you a gift of sorts."

I heard the gasps of my family behind me I had not realized that they were bowing until now. As I was about to bow Ouranus stopped me. "I do not want you to bow to me I have not earned you respect so until I have you shall not bow to me."

I was dumbfounded why would a primordial god want to give me a gift? Ouranus proved my theory of him reading my thoughts by answering my silent question. "You see Perseus I want to leave this world but I can not, if I were to leave this planet Zeus would have complete control over the sky to do whatever he wished. That is not something I am ready to let happen, so since I must stay on this planet I want to enjoy myself. Being Hestia's only son proves that you will be merciful, compassionate and modest. Since Poseidon is your new father I know you will be undyingly loyal, that is what I look for in a champion. By being my champion you would have more control over winds then a child of Zeus, even coming close to a minor god. You would also be able to control Lightning summoning bolts the size of cars, you will also be undetectable in the air so Zeus will not be able to sense your presence."

I was speechless I couldn't believe that the primordial wanted me to be his champion. Noticing that he was awaiting an answer I stuttered out my reply. " Yes-ss-s Lord Ouranus I wo-uld be honored to be your Champion."

I said racking up my courage as I continued. He then chuckled a chuckle that seemed to fill up the entirety of Atlantis "Good, good now Perseus one more thing I have convinced my brother Chronos to give you a training room that is enchanted, so that years inside are equivalent to months outside, however you will only age as if you were outside."

Then out of no where a lightning bolt the size of a full adult elephant struck me causing me to spasm uncontrollably as I felt new power run through my veins. I felt myself grow along with my muscles, and unbelievable pain that shortly followed. It made me scream bloody murder as it seemed to last an eternity but it was more like a minute and then it stopped just as quickly as it came. I felt woozy and was about to fall down when my mom ran to me pulling me in a hug and sitting me down in a chair. Once she felt that I was good she gave me a kiss on the cheek before standing up to join Poseidon and everyone else as they conversed with a man who I assumed to be Ouranus.

He had was a young person that seemed to demand respect as he stood tall and straight as he conversed with my parents. He had electrifying light blue eyes and head of dark black hair. When he noticed me staring at him he came over to me with everyone else.

I started scratching the back of my neck as everyone stared at me. Mom sensing my discomfort summoned a mirror in front of me causing me to do a double take. My muscles grew as well has my height and I seemed to age to 16. Then my eyes had changed once again I still had a sea green pupil and an orange iris however in a split second my pupil turned into a light blue lightning bolt for a second, when I tried to focus on my powers.

I looked in shock as Ouranus smiled at me and spoke, "young Perseus you will have many hardships that you will need to pass I will be by in one week and we will start training until then good luck my champion."

With those last words a lightning bolt struck him and he disappeared. Dad turned to me and asked me a question. "You have any idea how he got lightning in my palace under the ocean?"

he asked with a chuckle, and Ouranus voice came back into the room. " I am a primordial Poseidon I can do whatever I want."

Ouranus said with a chuckle until his presence left the room. Poseidon shrugged and asked, "So what do you want to do now son?"

I replied with a grin "I would love to go and test out my new powers in that training room."

to which he said joined by Triton. "Race you there"

**Well guys I am back after that long hiatus my reason being I just didn't feel like writing. For those who were following this story and saw that I took down this chapter, know that I changed the ending for a couple of reasons. One being that someone in the comments ranted about how stupid this chapter was at the end (not reason I changed it) So I took a look and felt he was right about one part. that I gave no real reason for Chaos and that the ending just didn't make sense, however I wanted to add Ouranus (spoilers if I told you why) into the story so I came up with a new way. Second I feel that I want to complete the story mostly or get a surplus of chapters so that if I don't feel like writing I don't feel like I am letting you guys down. So with that in mind I will probably post one more chapter with the training and maybe a small quest to demonstrate those powers. After that I will get a surplus of chapters before I start updating with somewhat of a schedule like once or twice a month. Finally with the pole from henceforth it will be a pertemis story so sorry for those who wanted a perzoe. Please review and inform me of any spelling errors or grammar errors. Also those looking for an amazing pertemis story I would go check out **

**The Seventh Child by: Aix98 **


	5. Training with a Primordal

**Hey guys what's up I am back with another update. I would love it if you guys could leave a review because it would be great to get some feedback. Also I will be leaving stories I recommend at the end of each of my chapters so feel free to check them out. Another thing, if you haven't already checked it out my new story "The Sky's True Master." I would love it for you guys to check it out. Without further ado I give you Chapter 5. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

***If you notice any spelling mistakes or grammar for that matter please pm me so I can fix it***

The last few years have been hectic with training from dad and mom on my new powers. They each got a year to train me in the real world, which considering the amount of time, I became a great swordsman. In fact I am so good that Triton could no longer teach me and I have to rely on dad who I am starting to beat. I am also a master with my parents powers, all thanks to the room that Ouranus added. its quite amazing if we are being honest, I mean I know the deity did some bad stuff when he was king but he has to have changed. No one can stay evil for that long.

Speaking of Ouranus one would think that a primordial deity would be a lot more time punctual. I mean dad is late a lot and mom sometimes is late but one would think a deity of supreme power would be more punctual. Unless the higher you are in power the less you care, cause that would suck.

As I was thinking to myself I got a nagging feeling in the back of my head and quickly pulled my sword out just in time to stop a detrimental blow to my arm. However it made me slide back from the force. I looked up to see Ouranus smirking at me as I disconnected our blades, spinning as Ouranus went for a slash at my waist I parried it and went for my watch tapping it as it came to life covering me in near indestructible armor, along with my shield.

I blocked his next blow with my shield before quickly turning and making a slash at his arm which he blocked but he left his left side open for a blow from my shield which I took advantage of. He looked at me in shock before punching me in the chest causing me to slide back as I caught my breath.

I charged quickly going into a baseball slide underneath him before hopping up and taking a slash at his back, but he turned in time to swipe my blade away. However I still managed to hit him full force with my shield causing him to stumble back as I then followed through with a uppercut of my shield making him fall to the ground however he used the winds to pick himself up and start hitting me with a flurry of attacks.

All of which I had to dodge, because when I tried to parry one it forced me back from the strength of the blow. It was constant dodging for what felt like hours however was probably minutes before I found an opening. He always followed a downward slash with a stab. I waited until the next downward slash, and when it came I sidestepped the stab blocking it with my shield while putting my sword to his neck asking, "Do you yield Ouranus?"

He nodded his head making me sigh in relief however that quickly disappeared as he swung his sword in an attempt to chop me in half to which I used my shield to block. I glared at him as he nodded in approval.

"That was better than what I could have hoped for Perseus you never let your guard down even when you thought I was beaten. I want you to never let your guard down after a fight you never know if your enemy is truly down for the count or just fooling you so you can let your guard down."

I nodded my head in understanding as he then grinned at me.

"Now how about those powers."

I gulped before shaking my head, letting Ouranus know I haven't practiced with them at all.

He sighed in disappointment "Perseus you must try to use your powers like you would you natural ones such as fire or healing. Just imagine them in a different way like a lightning bolt or gust of wind."

I nodded my head before imagining a bolt of lightning hitting the ground a few feet in front of me. I heard a low rumble and a tug in my gut before a flash of light and a deafening boom hit a few feet in front of me causing the ground to shake.

I looked up to see the area where I imagined the lightning bolt was scorched, and smoke was coming up from it. Ouranus turned to me, "Perseus that was well done for your first time now I want you to cause a gust of wind to blow those leaves in the air."

I nodded before I pictured myself pushing the leaves up from the bottom of the ground. I looked up to see the leaves pushed up suddenly before gently falling back down. Ouranus looked at me and said, "Great work Perseus, that is all for now I am sure you are tired considering you just used your new powers for the first time. Go get some rest and we will start again tomorrow."

I nodded my head in relief before going to the house in the training room and taking a nap.

Line Brake-

It has been about three years in the training room and I have to say Ouranus is a strict teacher I have had not a single day off from training unlike when I was training with Mom and Dad. Where I got a couple days off here and there, I guess its just because they care if I die due to over exhaustion. On the same note I do have to say that The training has been quite fruitful considering that while I trained a year on the outside world with dad and mom each (aka twelve years in the training room for each Poseidon and Hestia) to master my powers to their standards.

Ouranus managed to do it in three months in the outside world. While at the same time he was improving my swordsmanship to the skill of a minor titan. Today was the day that I proved to Ouranus that I could beat him using all my powers and abilities while he could only use his sword.

Now to some that might sound unfair, but I mean come on he is a primordial deity and has more experience at sword fighting then the gods or titans for that matter. He even told me after our skirmish on the first day that he wasn't even really trying, which deflated my ego to that of nonexistence.

Training after that day had become even more intense to the point of me falling asleep almost immediately at the end of the second day which while mom and dad stopped at the end of everyday Ouranus made me train for 2 days straight and only let me sleep for nine hours which while successful in increasing my stamina, powers, and alertness was brutal.

However back to the fight at hand I stared down Ouranus as he sized me up before charging at me starting with a downwards slash Forcing me to parry with my shield before using my wind control to push his shield away giving me an opening to stab at his exposed side with Riptide. I missed and barely scratched his skin as he twisted out of the way striking my sword out of my hand with his shield which he recovered.

I hopped back using the wind to bring my sword forward getting it in my hand again. I then summoned a lightning bolt to strike my shield causing it to hold a static electric charge giving a shock to anything that touched it I then covered my sword in greek fire. finally ended the chain of events by summoning a thunderstorm making it rain making me faster and feeling energized.

With speed shocking Ouranus I charged starting with a stab of my sword before going with a face bash both of which he dodged. I then caused then ground to shake causing an earthquake that would hit a 5 on a richter scale Ouranus stumbled for a second but that was all the time I needed.

I used the winds to push Ouranus on the ground before summoning three lightning bolts to strike the ground underneath his armpits and one under his crotch then keeping them in place to connect making a cage.I then surrounded him in flames, and then just for added measure created water out of the moisture in the air a solidified it into ice cuffs cuffing each arm to the ground, doing the same with his legs.

Ouranus laughed before making the lightning dissipate and using the wind to blow away the flames before striking himself with lightning to heat him up enough to melt the cuffs. He then chuckled and said, "That was quite the fight Perseus however you relied too much on your powers what if I decided to use mine to stop the wind and lightning you would have been beaten, I want you to work on your skill with the sword and I want you to work on using your other powers in your fighting style."

I nodded my head in acceptance before asking, "So it is it alright if I leave now?"

"Yes Perseus you may leave as long as you promise to continue training"

I nodded my head before bidding Ouranus farewell before a clap of thunder and he was gone. I sighed as I walked out of the training room into my mother who look startled at first before smiling with relief saying, "Glad you came out, I was just about to come in and get you."

"Why is that mom?"

"Your uncle Hades needs your help"

I nodded my head. I once asked why should I help some demigods when I was training with my mom. She scolded me telling me,

"If they are family you will do whatever you can to help them. I dont care about their reputation if they ask for your help on something that will not harm another person you are to help them."

I learned not to question her about anything else again. Learning everything she does for me is so I become a better person.

**End of chapter 5 I hope you guys liked it. It was a bit of a filler I know but I wanted to demonstrate some over Percy's powers while at the same time Letting people get an idea of the training he went through. The next chapter is the quest and the start of the story's pairing. I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review or if you have any questions thoughts or concerns feel free to message me. **

**Story I highly recommend is: "The Twins of Rome" by; Sinisterclown13 **


	6. Uncle Hades quest

**Hey Guy's I am back with another chapter... sorry it took so long but school just started up you add that with the fact that I was sick just made it so I didn't have much time to write. The Sky's True Master should get an update soon however I got a review and a few pm's asking to update soon so I decided to get this one out first. Please review, I can say this enough, It really helps with knowing if I am taking this story in the right direction. If you do not want to review then feel free to pm me. I do not own PJO!**

** *If you notice any spelling mistakes or grammar for that matter please pm me so I can fix it***

I relaxed in the back of a Mercedes Maybach S600, and the only thing on my mind was. Man I need to do things for Hades more often because this is how you should travel. While I was musing to myself Alecto turned back to me and screeched something horrible I mean gods it about made me want to cut my ears off.

She grinned at me cheekily and then spoke in a gravely yet high pitched voice,

"We are almost there Perseus remember you cannot get caught by the demigods or else we will be in serious trouble, the Olympian's tend to kill first ask questions later."

I nodded my head before putting my wireless beats headphones in, and turning on my playlist from my iPhone. It wasn't long until I heard another screech signifying that we made it I glared at Alecto and she glared right back till I backed down. I got out of the car and took a look at my surroundings, apparently uncle put his children in a boarding school that looked like a castle and had a foreboding feeling to it. Which I guess makes sense considering the fact he is the god of the dead, doom is kinda in the job description.

I quickly entered the school shocked to see what looked like a professor, however he had this off aura around him that practically screamed I'm not human. Beside him was what I assumed was a mortal because she had this feeling of obliviousness around her. I walked up to them greeting the woman first and then the man trying my hardest to conceal my aura and act as confused as possible.

"Hi I am Harry Granger and I just got here because my uncle wanted me to join my cousins at this school their names are Nico and Bianca Di Angelo."

The women seemed to buy it but the non-mortal did not,

"Excuse me but what is your uncle's name? This is just to make sure all the students are safe."

I nodded in understanding before sending a quick and silent prayer to Hades, within seconds he replied _the name is Howard Henderson._

"My uncle's name is Howard Henderson, sir"

The non-mortal looked at me suspiciously before nodding and leading me through the many corridors and finally stopping at some double doors and pushing me in before turning around and walking back to his post.

The area which I could only assume was the gym seemed to be set up for a dance, however it seemed like a very unpopular dance because most people were seating on the bleachers while a handful sat on the tables set out and the rest dancing. I quickly spotted the demigods from Olympus walking around like chickens with their heads cut off.

I shook my head in disappointment and walked discreetly yet casual to the bleachers before sitting next to who I assumed was Nico and Bianca just for the simple fact that they were the outcasts on the bleachers. Right when I was about to talk to them and get them out of here the non-mortal entered the gym taking them from the bleachers telling them that he needed them to clean their dorm, leading them out.

I knew what was happening the second I saw the non-mortal enter the gym but I couldn't fight him with all the mortals there. I followed him outside the school to a clearing that overlooked a cliff and was surrounded by forests. I was about to go out and stop the thing, but the demigods from camp half-blood got out first.

A boy that looked like arrogance and seemed to swell with confidence came out and pointed his sword at the thing saying.

"Drop the spawns of Hades and I will kill you swiftly "

The man now known as laughed maniacally

"You should learn to respect beings more powerful than you son of Zeus. You are just

like your father, arrogant rushing into battle with no care in the world. Well if you look around you see it was a trap."

I watched as dozen of monsters came out of the forest ranging from empousa, to hellhounds, I even thought I saw the Minotaur. I was about to run out there guns blazing but stopped when a voice in my head stopped me._ Do not show the world your connection to the sea or sky son you need to keep those a secret for now, I love you and you will find more than you bargain for tonight._ Alright mom I love you.

With that note I busted out the doors clapping my watch and pulling riptide out of the sheath as my armor formed. All eyes turned to me which quickly changed when I fired a fireball at the closest monster which happened to be an empousa which incinerated to dust. That's when it went to Hades, the demigods seemed shocked at first but then were knocked out of their daze when a hellhound lunged at a girl with black hair. Then transformed into the Manticore a monster that I only know of from the many classes I had to take with mom.

I jumped into the fray rolling under a hellhound before thrusting my sword through its stomach. I then rolled away as it turned to dust dodging a cyclops club, jumping up I quickly cut it in half before throwing a fireball at the one eyed giant turning it into crispy golden dust. I then threw up my shield deflecting an arrow before turning and slicing an empousa in half.

I blocked another arrow before looking around to see the demigods looking in rough shape. I focused and filled them with hope before turning and running a hellhound through with riptide. I turned my shield up and blocked a thorn that would have went through three humans.

I glared at him and he dropped Hades children. In the small window of opportunity I had, I sent a prayer to Hades and watched in satisfaction as they disappeared in a shadow to Hades realm. The look on the Manticores face was priceless as he looked around for them before looking at me giving a feral grin before charging.

I quickly met the charge shoving my sword through an empousa skull blocking a hellhound lunge and rolling under a cyclop's club. I blocked the Manticore's first strike with my shield before thrusting with riptide as he then brought his paw down shoving it into the ground. I blocked his other paw that came in with a swipe from the other side. I pulled my sword out of the ground and rolled away. I took a look at my surroundings, and it looked like we were in bad shape.

We weren't going to last much longer there were about a dozen monsters left and the demigods were tired and I was too busy fighting the Manticore to give them help. The only real good news was that the demigods managed to destroy the Minotaur. Right when I was going to charge the Manticore again I was cut off by the sound of a hunting horn that cut through the battle stopping everyone.

Everyone knew that sound, it was the sound of the Hunters of Artemis the most feared group Olympus has at its disposal. Watching in awe as the remaining monsters were destroyed. The Manticore looked in shock before growling out.

"I might have lost the battle but I will still kill you."

He charged me again but before he could get to me he was shot in the shoulder by a silver arrow. He growled charging at me again before another arrow hit his other shoulder. He stopped and his tail raised at me before firing three spike at me one I deflected the other I dodged, however the last one scraped my shoulder infecting the cut with his poison.

I screamed in pain before gritting my teeth and looking up just in time to see the Manticore grab a girl with a silver tiara jumping off a cliff. Now a normal person wouldn't jump off a cliff but when you're the champion of the true ruler of the sky the air doesn't scare you so I followed them off the cliff using the wind to propel me forward.

When I caught up to them the girl was praying and the Manticore grinned like a maniac staring at me as he said. "You are a true idiot boy"

I grinned at him before slicing his tail off, watching as he screamed in pain before I grabbed the girl from him and using the wind to stop our descent and then rose us back up.

But before we reached the top I focused on using my fire power to shoot from my feet making it seem like I used that to get up.

Once I got to the top I dropped the girl on the ground and then promptly collapsed on the ground letting darkness consumed me.

**Well here is another chapter, I tried to make it a little different than what other people have done. I have also tried to get the fight scenes shorter but with the same detail so let me know if you liked a fight scene like this or want them more like the last chapter. I also have an idea for how I am going to get the pairing for this story started which you should start to see in the next chapter.**

**Story I recommend is "Protector of Midgard" by The Goosemaster. If we are being honest I recommend every story by him, they are amazing stories that have original plots. **


	7. I have to do what?

**Hey guys I'm back with another update nothing really important to add soooo... awkward cricket moment time. **

**Alright now that guy is done, I don't know how he got here but he is **

**kinda weird so on to the chapter. I don't own PJO, please review it means a lot. **

** *If you notice any spelling mistakes or grammar for that matter please pm me so I can fix it***

Artemis POV: 20 minutes before Percy jumps to save Zoe

My hunter's and I were on our way to Maine to pick up some powerful demigods. Now one might ask why we were going when a quest was issued by the demigod camp. The answer is simple father was paranoid his demigod children would die and we would be out one child of Zeus which everyone is fine with besides Zeus.

As I was thinking to myself my lieutenant and only real friend Zoe came up to me telling me we arrived and boy was it in shambles. The demigods of Olympus look like they just fought off 30 monsters and couldn't fight anymore. Before I could order my hunters to help them something or should I say someone caught my eye. A sole demigod was fighting the Manticore and seemed to be holding his own. Even better was that his armor was covered in golden dust so he had clearly been fighting the other dozen or so monsters, but who was he and why was not apart of the camp?

Before I could think anymore I decided that I would ask the demigod questions afterwards. So I sounded the horn and watched as the demigods sighed in relief and the monsters gain a look of fear right before an arrow pierced a vital organ.

Zoe being the lieutenant went straight for the Manticore keeping its attention off of the fatigued male. However right before Zoe could finish it off it fired three thorns one of which the male deflected the other he dodged and the last one nicked him. Now I expected him to pass out then and there, because Manticore poison is very potent. However he let out a small scream of pain before gritting his teeth and staying conscious shocking me greatly.

I quickly tore my eyes off of him when my lieutenant screamed in fear, and I could only watch in horror as the Manticore took her and jumped off the cliff. I was about to curse the Manticore's existence when the male did the unthinkable. He jumped off after them.

Now I was about to just call him an idiot and suicidal but he came back three minutes later with my lieutenant floating on fire before dropping her and falling unconscious. Oh boy was I going to have a field day with Zoe about this, a male saved her. First though I had to thank this male and at least let him recover before I bring him to Olympus.

Percy POV:

When I came to I was in a hospital bed in a silver tent with an IV in my arm. That's when it all came back to me.

"Well I am screwed."

I quickly gathered my wits and came up with a plan of attack so I mentally called Blackjack. "_Blackjack come quick, but don't enter the camp I am at. The hunters of Artemis might kill you before I can protect you_."

"_Boss I can take care of myself you know I don't require babying_."

"_I know Blackjack but they are the best Olympus has and without the two of us together we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves._"

"_Alright boss whatever you say I will fly around the outskirts and stay close, don't die boss._"

"I will try buddy I will try."

Now that I knew I had backup on the way I slid of the bed, wobbling a bit before steadying myself and scavenging for some ambrosia, or nectar. I quickly found it in the medical supply cabinet, taking a quick swig of nectar and a small bite of ambrosia feeling brand new as the food of the gods flowed through my veins.

Once that was complete I tried to take an inventory of what I had equipment wise. I quickly found my watch and Riptide in pen form. I then looked at my clothes seeing as they were in tatters and for the first time I noticed I was in a hospital gown.

"That just makes things awkward."

Which I thought I was just talking to myself however that completely changed when a voice replied.

"Yes I suppose it does boy, now before I kill you on the spot for interfering in this quest I want to know who you are. I already interrogated the demigods from that cursed camp so don't try to tell me you are with them."

I cursed in ancient Greek. Of course of all the people that could have walked in on me it had to be the man hating Olympian goddess. I turned around giving a quick bow before studying her. She did live up to the standard of being a goddess, she was insanely beautiful in a natural way.

Her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders and down to the middle of her back in waves, her face was that of a queen with high cheek bones and luscious lips. Her pale complexion made her look even more beautiful and then you came to her eyes. They were gorgeous in every term of the word, they were like pools of platinum mixed in with a hint of gold making them shine a silvery yellow. That was filled with power.

I quickly replied thinking I had been staring at her for hours but what had really been a couple of seconds.

"I am Percy Jackson milady." I replied with a bow.

She gave me a once over before saying. "Who is your godly parent boy, I feel the blood of a god in you. According to the demigods you used fire, So maybe a blessed son of Hephaestus?"

"I am the one and only son of Hestia milady"

That was when the arrow came at me. I barely dodged it before three more came my way, I quickly dodged those too. That was when mom decided to show up in a wall of flames quickly melting the arrows that were coming for me.

It is also when I heard Artemis speak up. "Aunt Hestia I am sorry for trying to kill this demigod, I am sure you want to kill him yourself for claiming you as his mother."

Mom replied. "No Niece I do not want to kill my son I love him and do not plan on letting you kill him." 

I laughed openly when Artemis jaw hit the floor which was quickly shut up by a glare from my mother.

Once Artemis jaw came up off the ground she said. "But Aunt why would you give up your maidenhood to a mortal no less?"

"Because Artemis I wanted a child and as you know all gods are pigs that have multiple affairs, and Henry was a kind lovable and charitable man. So I started dating him and then I had Perseus"

She nodded, not wanting to question the most powerful goddess. She then started to study me.

"I suppose he looks like you with the high cheek bones and what not. Although father will not be happy when he finds out about this."

"I don't care what Zeus thinks he will not harm my son." Mom said with a sense of finality

Artemis nodded sensing the conversation was over.

"Now I must be off, Niece I expect my son to not be harmed while in your care, and while I know you must bring him to Olympus. I expect you to defend him if there is a vote, He did save your lieutenant after all."

Artemis seemed to get the underlying threat before nodding quickly and fearfully. Then knowing Artemis understood she hugged me before disappearing in a flash of flames.

"You heard your mom we must go to Olympus soon so brace yourself demigod."

I nodded my head before saying. "Wait I want to know, how is you Lieutenant?"

"Zoe is fine thanks to you I will let you speak with her when we get back. I suppose I will be there as well to make sure she doesn't hurt you." Artemis seemed to add as an afterthought.

With that being said we disappeared in a flash appearing in the throne room of the gods. If we are being honest no offence to dad but it put his throne room to shame, although I guess dad isn't as flashy as his brother.

"Now I am going to summon the council demigod, a hint of advice bow to my father first he is arrogant and demands respect, then come and sit by me it will show you are under my protection for the duration of this meeting and no harm will come to you. Although I suspect your mother will make an appearance." Artemis said drawing my attention away from the grander of the throne room."

She then went over to her throne summoning her bow before shooting an arrow in the middle of the throne room causing it to let out a multitude of different colors all of which going to a specific throne and entering it.

I watched in awe as the Olympians started appearing in their thrones each one right after the other, ending with Zeus who came down in a bolt of lightning, lighting up the entire area blinding me temporarily. When I regained my vision I gave a small nod to dad as he did the same back, before I went to Zeus bowing before him waiting to be allowed to rise.

"Rise demigod, what are you doing here?" he said in a deep rumble.

Before I could reply Artemis did.

"He is here because I brought him with me father, he was there with the demigods battling the Manticore when I arrived, Hades children nowhere in sight."

Zeus seemed to study me for a moment before saying, "Why were you there demigod?"

"I was there doing a quest for my Uncle Sir." I replied with a bow

At this he seemed to gain a look of rage before turning to Poseidon.

"You broke your oath brother and sired a demigod, He must be killed for he is a threat to Olympus." Zeus thundered.

However before Dad could retort Mom came in "You will do no such thing to my son little brother or I will join father in his conquest and tear down Olympus brick by brick." Mom said seething with rage.

But Zeus was too shocked by the fact she called me son all besides Artemis and Poseidon were as well.

After getting over his shock he studied me more closely before sighing in defeat. For Zeus knew that while he could defend himself from his brothers he could not stop his sister the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea.

"Very well sister but I want him watched. So Artemis I am assigning you a job, For the duration of your hunt you are to watch over this boy to make sure he is no threat and cannot be corrupted by any spy in Camp-Halfblood. Once you are done with your hunt I want the boy to go there. Is that understood?"

Artemis nodded knowing she could not deter her father in this situation. However she did Say

"If I must father but I want to see my girls off at camp Half-blood before I begin my hunt."

So Zeus considered this before nodding and then saying. "Meeting dismissed"

All of the gods flashed out besides Artemis, Mom, and Poseidon. Poseidon coming up to me first giving me a pat on the back before whispering that he was proud of me then disappearing in a sea breeze. Mom came up next.

"Be respectful to Artemis and her hunter's young man that also includes the campers. Also I think you should tell Artemis about all of your abilities I think she will be quite trustworthy." Mom said with a smirk at the last part before disappearing in a flash of flames.

"What did she mean by that?" Artemis asked with a suspicious glance

I sighed before saying.

"I am not only the demigod son of Hestia, but I am also adopted by Poseidon and the champion of Ouranus, primordial of the sky."

Artemis gasped in shock before saying "I knew there was something more about you, don't tell Zeus he only let you survive just because he was scared of Hestia. But if you are also the champion of Ouranus then He might seriously try to kill you."

I nodded already figuring this out

"I am honored that you trust me with this information Perseus I will not let you down. Grab my hand we must get to my camp so I can explain this to my hunters."

I gave her a grateful nod before grabbing her awaiting hand shutting my eyes as we disappeared in a blinding flash.

**And that's it, Hope you enjoyed and do you see what I mean when I said I had a different approach on how they get together. Now it might be off cannon but trust me Percy will still be a part of the quest and you will see how in the next couple of chapters. Artemis will be a bit OC in the sense I want this relationship started and going so She won't be all lovey dovey in the beginning but she will warm up to him. She wasn't so mean to him during this chapter besides when he first woke up just because she knew he was Hestia's son so she figured that he would be kind and compassionate like her. With that said I would love it if you guys reviewed and I will see you next time. **

**Story for today is: Forbidden Child by Akates242. **


	8. So these are the hunter's of Artemis

** Hey guys I am back with another chapter, I am really loving all the reviews keep it up. Please review it helps me know that I am going on the right track with this story. Sorry in advance but this is kinda a filler chapter but I figured you guys would want to see the camp's reaction to Perseus. **

***If you notice an spelling mistakes or grammar for that matter please pm me so I can fix it* **

**I would have updated sooner but the app was not working for me so I thought the server was down. Sorry for the wait. I might start to answer the reviews in the chapters if you guys want that, let me know by leaving a review or a pm. **

**I do not own PJO.**

When I could see again I opened my eyes to see that Artemis and I were surrounded by her hunters. Well let me rephrase that, I was surrounded by the hunters all of them. They had their bows drawn and pointed at my face. Now I don't know if you have ever had about two dozen arrows pointed at you but let me say this. It is not as fun as it might sound.

Before I could be turned into a pincushion Artemis came to my rescue. "Now girls I know you want to kill this male, however he is a very special demigod and will not be harmed for the duration of his stay here. Am I understood?"

A chorus of "Yes milady" followed Artemis statement which allowed me to lower my guard. That was quickly cut short though considering that the campers had to ruin the moment. The arrogant son of Zeus was the first to approach.

"How dare you interfere with a quest from Olympus you scum. Who do you think you are?"

I grinned at him manically before letting my aura free which immediately crushed his aura causing his cocky smirk to drop from his face before he gained a look of fear as I spoke in the most menacing voice I could muster.

"You listen here kid, I am the First and only son of Hestia the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea. Your father doesn't have anywhere near the power to attack or force my mother to do anything. So drop that smirk you arrogant fool before I do it for you."

That seemed to shut him up, however the hunters backed away from me significantly even Artemis seemed to be shocked by my aura. Realizing my mistake I quickly masked it before pushing the son of Zeus out of the way.

I then ran into the other two campers both of them girls. The one with long blonde hair was the first, she sneered at me before saying "You're lucky Daniel was tired from the fight with the Minotaur or else he would have wiped the floor with you." She then huffed and stomped away from me.

I then turned to the other girl who had black hair and sky blue eyes like Daniel. She seemed apologetic before saying "I am sorry about those two, Daniel is the son of Zeus and his fatal flaw is arrogance so he gets out of hand sometimes. Also Annabeth is his girlfriend, and she is a daughter of Athena so her flaw is pride so she can't stand someone being better than her I am sure she will cool down soon."

I nodded before giving her a once over. "So who are you?"

She smiled before replying "I am Thalia daughter of Zeus at your service" she said with a small bow. I laughed at her antics before she started laughing as well. We only stopped when Artemis came to me

"Perseus can I see you in my tent please."

I nodded before saying goodbye to Thalia and following Artemis.

We reached her tent and walked inside. Only for me to see the girl I saved yesterday Zoe is what I think Artemis said her name was. I gave her a small smile which was responded with a grudging nod of respect.

That's when Artemis spoke up "Zoe this is Perseus the demigod who saved you."

She nodded "I assumed that milady I am only curious as to why he is here?"

Artemis sighed before sitting down I stayed standing figuring Artemis wouldn't want me to dirty up her tent with my male germs. However Artemis seemed to read my mind because she said "Sit down Perseus I owe you for saving Zoe and if you are Hestia's son you can't be too terrible."

I smiled at her gratefully which she returned somewhat. Before sighing again and turning to Zoe.

"Zoe my father gave me a hunt to do by myself some time ago and has just told me to go on that hunt considering that the Manticore was spotted just yester-."

This is when Zoe butted in "But milady why can't you take us with you? Surely all of us are better than just you."

"No Zoe I cannot, the monster I am hunting is too dangerous and I will not risk you girls. Now I am going to accompany you to Camp where Perseus will be introduced then Perseus and I will set out for this beast."

This set Zoe on an outrage. "But milady he is a boy and cannot be trusted, why are you taking him instead of me or another hunter?" Zoe asked with disdain

"Because Zoe father has ordered me to make sure he is not a threat to Olympus, Apparently being Hestia's son is not enough for him. Now I trust that you will inform the other hunters of this? I also assume you will drop the part about Perseus joining me? Most will not take it as well as you."

Zoe looked down at her feet nodding solemnly.

Right as I was about to say something that would ease her fears a man suddenly stepped in the tent who happened to be none other than Apollo himself Artemis's twin brother. He gave a grin that seemed to shine like the sun with startlingly white teeth.

"Hey little sis you called for my awesome presence."

Artemis groaned before growling back "I am not you little sister"

Apollo grinned back before replying. "Who looks 14 and who looks 24?"

Artemis grounded her teeth in frustration before I stopped her from blowing her top although she did look cute, angry like that.

"Lord Apollo I believe we have never been properly introduced I am Percy Jackson son of Hestia"

Apollo turned his gaze from his sister who looked at me with a grateful smile.

"Percy Jackson huh, well I gotta say you made quite the name for yourself on Olympus. You are probably the only demigod in existence that no god has a grudge with. Your mother is very friendly and very powerful a good combination.

Artemis calmed down enough after that to speak with Apollo about why she called him.

"Apollo I need you to give everyone a ride beside myself to Camp. I do not have enough energy at the moment to get everyone there."

Apollo gained that cocky grin again before saying. "Sure sis whatever you need, just pack up everything I will be back in five minutes." Finishing with a wink before flashing away

Artemis sighed in frustration before saying "Gods I hate that fool sometimes. Well I guess we best be off."

When we got outside I called Blackjack, "_Hey buddy do you think you could come pick me up? Feel free to make an entrance."_

"_Sure Boss am I allowed to kill anyone?"_

"_No Blackjack."_

"_Awhhh you're no fun boss."_

"_Yeah well someone has to be the adult."_

Artemis knocked me out of my conversation with Blackjack. "Girls I need you to pack up, you too campers my brother will be arriving soon to take you to Camp."

Everyone gave a grudging nod and a sigh of disappointment. That's when I decide to speak up.

"Milady I do not need a ride with Apollo I have my own coming." She seemed to look at me like "what might that be" along with everyone else. That also happened to be when Blackjack arrived so I just pointed my finger upwards and watched as they all looked at me in shock and awe.

Blackjack and caused a lightning storm with dark clouds covering the sky, and lightning streaking across it every couple of seconds followed by a clap of thunder. Blackjack then caused the waves to crash upon the cliff shaking the ground before he landed. Then he looked up at the sky and let loose a roar that shook the trees breathing fire out of his mouth that was as hot as lava.

I grinned gaining control of the storm and waves slowly stopping them so it looked like Blackjack did it before replying to Artemis "He is milady"

She stood opened mouth as did everyone else. When Artemis regained her ability to think she turned to me and said.

"How in the world did you get a dragon? They went extinct a long time ago."

I laughed before replying "mom" to which she just nodded halfheartedly.

That is when Apollo showed up. He screamed like a girl when he saw my dragon before calming down and saying "That is Badass Percy"

I just grinned sheepishly before asking an obvious question. "Um Apollo how are the campers and hunters going to fit in that?" pointing to the Maserati Spyder

He grinned before snapping his fingers, watching in awe as it transformed from a sports car to a bus. Screaming. "All aboard"

before pulling Thalia aside saying "So you want to drive the sun chariot?"

Steering her to the driver seat. Not even paying attention to the shaking of her head.

**And... Done so what did you think? please review, next chapter will be introduction to camp and then off on the hunt with Artemis. hope you enjoyed see ya next time. **


	9. The Hunt

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter. I am really loving all the reviews, Thank you. In the meantime here is another chapter, I do not own PJO.**

***If you notice any spelling mistakes or grammar for that matter please pm me so I can fix it***

**Gold Testament: You know I didn't think of doing that but that was a good idea, and I would have used it if I hadn't already created the beginning of the chapter. Thanks for the review though. **

I learned a very important lesson riding on top of Blackjack, while following the Sun Chariot. DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT let Thalia drive. Like ever, the entire time I followed I watched as the bus dipped, swerved, made sharp turns and at one point, I swear a front flip.

However half way through the ride I felt bad for the Hunter's so I used my power of the air to steady the bus and make it more smooth. I only did it slightly though, so It wouldn't draw suspicion. When the bus finally landed after a sudden nose dive I laughed shamelessly as I saw everyone but Apollo look like they were about to throw up.

Zoe gave me a glare that made me shut up immediately, to which she let out a small laugh as did Artemis, I grinned sheepishly before getting off Blackjack and sending him to his palace in Atlantis.

Once that was done I took a look at the fabled Camp Half-Blood. It was shocking to say the least I mean. There were only twelve cabins representing the Olympians, but there were no signs of any other cabins for any of the minor gods.

I was about to voice my opinion, but before I could the campers had showed up, including the centaur Chiron. It wasn't until Artemis had talked to Chiron and sent her hunter's off that he noticed me.

He gave me a kindhearted smile before saying

"Who might you be lad? I thought there were two children and that they were around eleven. You seem to be fourteen"

"I am Perseus sir, I was helping my uncle retrieve his children."

Chiron gained a look of curiosity before asking "Who is your uncle?"

"Lord Hades"

Chiron then gave me a small pitiful smile before saying "Then you are a contestant for the Great Prophecy Perseus. If you don't mind me asking though, who is your godly parent?"

I couldn't even open my mouth to give an answer before gasps escaped everyone's mouth besides the gods, I didn't even know what was going on until everyone bowed followed by Chiron who stated

"All hail Perseus, Son of Hestia. Goddess of the Hearth, and Family. Eldest child of Kronos and Rhea."

It took me a second to realize what was going but when I did I looked up, just in time to see a hologram of a hearth fade away.

I whispered a quick thank you to mom, then looking around noticing everyone was still bowing. It caused me to get red in the face and stand there awkwardly before Artemis saved me telling them to rise which caused me to give her a grateful smile.

She gave a sly smirk before starting to talk with her brother again.

Chiron seemed to catch the action but didn't say anything instead he turned to me asking

"I am sorry Perseus but we do not have a cabin for your mother so in the meantime you may stay in the Hermes cabin."

Artemis came in the conversation before I could tell Chiron what was going on

"That is unnecessary Chiron Perseus will be accompanying me on my hunt, as a matter of fact we need to leave now. Goodbye Chiron."

She then grabbed my shoulder flashing me away. The last thing I heard was that obnoxious son of Zeus screaming "No Fair"

-Line Break

We appeared in a forest that in my opinion looked like any other forest. But I figured I shouldn't mention that to the goddess of the hunt beside me. Instead I tried to figure out where we were by feeling for the sea. Quickly realizing that we were a long way away from the sea.

Once I brought my senses back Artemis was trying hard not to laugh I looked at her confused to which she just pointed at my face bursting out laughing. Just barely getting out the reason behind her laughter

"Yo-ou-ur face wh-e-en-n you were try-y-ing to figure o-ut w-where w-e-ee we-re."

I just grumbled before starting to laugh as well, man her laughter is contagious. It was a sold 2 minutes before I was calm enough to ask.

"Where are we?"

To which she giggled a little bit more before controlling herself. Saying

"Nevada we have about a 4 day hike to get to the beasts location."

I looked at her puzzled

"Why didn't you just flash us to the location?"

"Because Perseus we are going to San Francisco and the creature I am hunting can feel a godly presence, flashing there would have just altered it that we were there and hunting it."

I nodded before stepping back saying.

"After you milady."

She slapped me on the head before walking forward, I then followed her. Thinking of ways to get her back for that.

-Line break

It was late whenever we finally stopped to camp for the night, and I still hadn't got Artemis back so as we were eating dinner around the campfire I came up with an idea. Once I finished dinner I announced that I would be back in a bit and that I had to take a leak to which she just twisted her face in disgust before muttering boys and waving me off.

I smirked as I walked away into the woods looking for a small clearing. Once I found it I set up the trap crunching the leaves, breaking some sticks, summoning some fire to leave scorch marks, and finally taking out riptide and laying it on the ground making sure it stayed before screaming out.

"Artemis help."

Then jumping behind a tree waiting for my revenge.

Artemis POV:

I was helping myself to seconds since it was taking Perseus so long to use the restroom, but I wasn't even two bites into it when I heard

"Artemis help."

I jumped up quickly dropping the second serving of deer and corn, rushing to save the stupid boy. I ran for about a minute coming to a stop in a clearing that looked like the place of a struggle. There were scorch marks with broken sticks and leaves, so I looked around trying to find Perseus only stopping in shock as I found his sword on the ground.

I was about to contact Hestia to inform her what has happened when a body tackled me sending us tumbling down a hill. Once we came to stop I got a good look at my attacker which made me gasp in shock.

Jet black hair, high cheekbones and beautiful orange eyes with a stunning sea green rim around it. I whispered

"Perse-"

Getting cut off as said person started bursting out in laughter. Causing me to go golden faced, as I tried to think of a way out of this. I knew one thing for sure I would get payback.

Percy POV: few minutes before the tumble

I grinned as I saw Artemis entire the clearing in a panic. It made me feel somewhat guilty but it was too late to go back now. So when she bent down to look at my sword I took my chance to tackle her. However I didn't take into account that there was a hill in the direction I tackled her so with my great luck we tumbled like a barrel.

I just so happen to be the one taking the brunt of the hits. So when we finally stopped I felt a dull throb in my side. That went away however when I looked at Artemis seeing her eyes closed tight like she was scared which caused me to laugh, hard.

It was quickly shut up with the glare that was pointed in my direction I grinned sheepishly before noticing the position we were in. I on the bottom, her on top with her hair framed beautifully around her, only slightly disheveled. She looked every part of a goddess and well it made some parts of me very excited.

It caused me to blush so much that if someone took a photo I would be willing to bet my life that I would have resembled a tomato. It seemed she also noticed the position we were in too, because she was as golden as the sun. I was willing to bet she was brighter than the sun at that moment to be precise.

Artemis then quickly got up me following

"Artemis I am so sorry I thought it would just be an innocent prank. I didn't realize that it would end up like this."

"It is ok Perseus, I will not seek vengeance"

She smirked at that and I gulped

"Now since you interrupted dinner Perseus I expect you to get it."

I nodded my head in acceptance.

However when I took my first step in the direction of the campsite I collapsed in pain. Artemis ran to my side asking what was wrong, but I only heard whispers as I drifted into the darkness.

Artemis POV:

When Perseus collapsed I became terrified and I didn't know why. An unknown feeling came rising to the surface as I saw him writhe in pain. So I rushed to his side trying to figure out the problem. When I caught his eyes they were hazy and disoriented, and when I screamed at him to tell me what hurt he just passed out.

I grunted in frustration wondering what these feelings were, and how injured Perseus was. One of those question went away however when I rolled him on his stomach. I immediately realized what the problem, there was a rock about the size of a fist shoved into his side. I didn't panic though. My brother taught me how to dress a wound when I was a little godling.

First I ripped of the shirt surrounding the wound throwing it away. I then took off a piece of my clothing ready to staunch the flow of blood, but when I removed the rock I panicked. Dark red blood flowed out of it like a stream. So after 30 seconds of me panicking I took the cloth and put it over the wound before calling my brother to help me.

I knew what dark red blood meant, it meant Perseus cut an artery and would bleed out to death shortly unless Apollo could get here and help him. It wasn't but a couple of seconds after my request that Apollo showed up. He had a lazy grin on his face, until he saw Perseus. Suddenly his laid back and lazy posture turned into a serious life or death one which worried me greatly.

He ran over to Perseus quickly checking his vitals and looking over the work that I had done.

"Great job sis. If you wouldn't have stopped the blood flow then he would have bled out by now."

"Thank you brother, now save him." I growled the last part feeling angry for some reason that he was talking instead of saving Perseus.

"Okay Okay, jeez is it your time of the month or you just protective of him?"

I growled at him like an animal almost losing control of my mortal form before I realized that it would kill Perseus. I calmed myself down enough to get out

"Shut it Apollo, and just save Perseus. I am sure you don't want Aunt Hestia to know about this do you?"

At this he paled drastically before gathering his wits

"It's to easy for him to get his wound infected here sis. I am gonna have to bring him to Olympus, and don't meet me there I have this under control you need to continue to hunt this beast or else father will get angry. I will call you when he is good enough to continue on the hunt."

I nodded, immediately following which was, a bright flashing leaving me alone. I sighed in discontent at not getting to be there to see Perseus when he first wakes. The worst part being that I didn't know why I felt this way. As I thought to myself I realized that I had made it back to our campsite. I sighed again, already missing his annoying company.

I slowly slid down a tree when I reached the bottom I let out a small sob before going into the realm of Morpheus.

**So... What did you think? Personally it's one of my more favorite chapters. I just wanna say sorry it took so long, but Homecoming is this weekend so I was busy working on that. With that in mind bear with me because there will be no new chapter next week. Sorry to disappoint but I am just so swamped with school work that I can't find time to write a chapter. Next chapter though will most likely be the start of the quest or I might do something else, I haven't decided yet. Until next time though I recommend the story**

**Nothing at All by: coolcoco98 Its a great all mortal Pertemis AU **


	10. Wait, She What

** How is it going everyone? Good I hope, I have started the updating of the chapters so I am hoping to get that done here soon. For those who were interested I had a great time at homecoming, and am looking forward to prom this year. Some people have asked why Ouranos and to be honest It's just because I felt like it. I have not seen many stories that have Ouranos in them, The story is also an AU so yeah.**

**I do not own PJO**

***If you notice any spelling mistakes or grammar for that matter please pm me so I can fix it***

Perseus Pov:

When I woke up I wasn't in the campsite like I expected, or even in the woods for that matter. Instead I was inside what looked like a high class hospital ward. The floors were made of a blinding white marble and the columns were such a shining yellow they almost looked to be made out of solid gold.

My observation of the room was short lived though, because a person walked into the room at that moment. Not just any person either, it was Apollo the god of medicine himself. When he noticed I was awake he came over to me checking my vitals etc. before I tried to start up a conversation.

"How long was I out Lord Apollo?"

"About twelve hours"

I nodded, and after a solid minute of awkward silence Apollo started the conversation again.

"You can call me just Apollo Perseus, you are currently one of my more favorite demigods. Besides I am not as big on being called Lord like my father. Now if you don't mind me asking what is going on with you and my sister?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Apollo, we are just friends I think?"

He seemed to study me for a bit looking for any signs of lies. When he found none he gave me a sly smirk.

"That's strange then, because she normally would have killed a male for being that close to her by now. Either she likes you or you are very lucky, although I doubt she would have been terrified and upset about your injury if you had just been lucky."

I stared open mouth at what Apollo had said, I mean he essentially just said his sister liked me. The insanely beautiful and powerful Lady Artemis liked me, in simply words I was euphoric.

"Although she probably doesn't even know what those feelings are, I mean she has never liked anybody in that way her entire life. The only one that came close was Orion, and you heard how that turned out. That asshole thought he could get away with raping one of her hunters. A daughter of mine at that, Artemis got over his death quickly when she found out about it though."

What Apollo said had deflated my ego. I mean I had never been in a relationship before, at school no one liked me so a relationship was out of the question. The part about Orion made me feel a bit better however, because I would be nothing like that scum.

Once Apollo was done with the checkup he turned to me

"As a doctor I say you should stay here another two days Percy, then you can figure out your problem with Artemis. As brother and friend I say good luck and If you need help pray for me."

With that said Apollo flashed out leaving me alone and curios as to what he was talking about. I relaxed further in the bed, turning on the hospital TV in my room not thinking too much on what Apollo was talking about. When the TV came on Olympus news was what came up, but right as I was about to change the channel something caught my attention**.**

"Olympian Goddess missing."

At that I turned up the volume to listen to the story.

"The Olympian Goddess Artemis is missing currently, and at the worse time possible. With the Winter Solstice on the horizon the Council might lose its most supportive member of the belief that the Titans are rising."

I couldn't believe my ears Artemis was missing. The amazing Artemis, the Artemis I had feelings for. So at that moment I decided that I would rescue Artemis at all costs. I ripped everything out of my arms, shakily standing up as I slid off of the bed.

I looked around for my weapons noticing them on a table. Once grabbed my weapons I turned to my next problem, getting something other than this cursed hospital gown. It took me a couple of minutes to realize that my mother could probably help.

So I sent a silent prayer for her to help me by sending me some clothes. It was almost instantaneous after I sent the prayer that a set of clothes appeared in front of me along with a note and some keys. The clothes were simply a pair of jeans and a tight form fitting black T-shirt, along with a pair of Nike's.

I put the keys in my front left pocket before turning my attention to the note. "Dear Percy, I am proud of you for going to save Artemis, and I am sure you would do this even if you didn't have feelings for her ;). Do not let any of the gods catch you, they suspect you were a cause of this and will not listen to reason. Its really only me Apollo and Poseidon that you can trust right now. "

I blushed crimson at that statement about me and Artemis. Then getting angry at the council's blindness before continuing to read the note.

"Once you leave the hospital you will want to take a right then another right followed by a left once you pass Hephaestus Armory it's a straight shot to the elevator. Once there go outside, and in the alleyway is a BMW HP2 Sport, beside it is a bag. Once you grab the bag you will gain the knowledge on how to ride the bike and a motorcycle license will appear in your wallet. You will also look like you are eighteen."

I grinned thinking I could finally drive my dream vehicle. I continued on with the note.

"This is your sixteenth birthday present in advanced so you can save Artemis. Drive safe, and just know that we support you. P.S. don't call for Blackjack Zeus is watching the air, so when he leaves he will follow him to you. P.P.S. Once you are done with the bike it will turn into a miniature bike that you can put in your back pocket."

Deciding that this was my moment I left the hospital taking a hoodie that was in the waiting room. Once outside I tossed the hood of the hoodie up to hide my face before following moms instructions. Once I got into the elevator I took off the hoodie throwing it to the side. Once out of the elevator I walked out the doors of the Empire State building before turning a corner and seeing my beautiful bike.

The body of the bike was mostly white with black at and around the seat also in the front, and the rims were a dark blue. Once I was done admiring my bike I went to the bag, and when I touched the bag to open it the knowledge on how to ride the bike rushed through my mind like a Tsunami.

Once the Tsunami of knowledge finished rushing to my mind I opened the bag. I pulled out a dark blue helmet that had white streaks going through it, almost like lightning bolts. Now I knew who gave me the helmet. Silently thanking Ouranos I continued looking through the bag finding a change of clothes, Ambrosia, Nectar, and some mortal money adding up to almost a thousand dollars.

There was also a note that was on top of the helmet that I missed. It said

"You are going to where I currently rest, a sole being is keeping me from crushing the earth. Be careful Perseus, Ouranos."

That being said I hopped on the crotch rocket dashing out of the alleyway hitting the street and flooring it to the city limits. The entire time thinking,

"Here I come Artemis."

-Line Brake

Artemis POV: When Perseus left

When I fell asleep against the tree I thought to myself, why do I feel this way about one boy? It caused me much confusion, and I had to figure out the cause. So I started a dream conversation with Aphrodite.

I appeared in Aphrodite's palace while she was um "busy." The thing with a dream conversation is the person you want to talk to is the only person able to see you. So when Aphrodite screamed out my name her lover just looked confused. So when Aphrodite finally realized what this was she shooed the male away. Once the male was out of the room she flashed some clothes on before turning to me.

"Artemis, what are you doing?"

"I need your help Aphrodite. Please" I said begging her to help me.

She sighed giving in. "What do you need?"

"I don't know what the feelings I have are, and I figure you are the best one for this situation." I said hoping she could help me.

She looked at me a second before her aura came to me searching me, It lasted a whole second before Aphrodite stared open mouth at me. It slowly morphed into one of laughter as she started to laugh uncontrollably. I glared at her causing her to stifle her laughter.

When she finally got ahold of herself she said. "Do you seriously not know what those emotions are?"

I shook my head I had never experienced anything like this before.

She started to giggle again before stopping herself. "Those feelings Artemis are feelings of attraction."

I stared at her waiting to say just kidding, but it never came and I was in shock. Come on I am Artemis a maiden goddess and the biggest man hater to walk the earth. I do not get feelings of attraction, however even as I thought it I knew I was lying to myself. It was the only reason as to why I would get butterflies in my stomach when Perseus was around.

I decided to bury those feelings for now, I had a beast to hunt. Besides he probably didn't even like me in that way. Figuring that was all Aphrodite had to say I bid her goodnight forcing myself to wake up.

Once awake I realized that it probably been only twenty minutes so put out the campfire and curled up inside my tent ready to sleep. Right as I was about to fall asleep however I heard a branch break outside, at first I just thought it was an animal that is until I felt the presence.

It was one that made me shiver. I had not felt a Titans presence in a long time, I figured that I only stood a chance if I caught him by surprise. So when I felt the presence turn away from my tent I attacked.

I jumped out of the tent getting ready to to stab him in the neck when he turned around with lightning fast reflexes. I was to far in motion to change direction, so he grabbed my wrists together and threw me towards a tree, causing it to bend slightly. I shook it off, standing up only to see the Titan Hyperion looking at me with lust making me shiver.

He picked me up before throwing me again. I tumbled and landed in a clearing which Hyperion quickly appeared in, looking at me with that same lust filled look. I prayed for help but I guess no one was paying attention, and that I would be on my own. So as I prepared myself to fight I felt another presence behind me.

Before I could turn around however I was hit in the back of the head with something heavy. Using all my strength I managed to say one last thing before going unconscious,

"Help me Perseus."

**So what did you guys think? Be sure to let me know by leaving a review or a pm.**

**Also I have a question, do you guys want me to include how the campers got into the quest? If so leave a review or pm.**

**I don't know if anyone else is having this problem, but for some reason I cannot get the AN at the beginning and end of chapter 1 to get bolded. It might just be my end but if one of you know how to fix this that would be great, you can send me a pm with the answer.**

**Story I recommend is **

**Exiled by: Anaklusmos14, although I am sure most of you have already read all of his stories if not then you should. They are really creative, and well written. **


	11. Washington DC

**Hey guys, I am back after that little break, I just didn't feel like writing and decided to take a break, so I just edited chapter 2 which has been updated like chapter 1 so if you want to check them out, feel free. **

**Also please review it really gets me in the mood to start writing another chapter. I don't care if it's constructive criticism either, or if you have an idea about the story then let me know and I will try my best to implement it if I feel like it could work with the plot idea. I am also going to start replying to reviews.**

***If you notice any spelling mistakes or grammar for that matter please pm me so I can fix it***

**Whitecanary1611: No sadly I do not have a date yet :( but i am still looking, it's quite a ways away so I should be fine. Here is the update you asked for by the way XD, thanks for the review.**

**ThatCrazyBrit94: I don't know if you saw it last chapter but I did say I was taking a week off due to homecoming, and then in this one I just wanted to take a break. Thanks for the review though.**

Percy Pov:

I had been riding my bike for quite a while now and was about to the point of needing to get gas. So I stopped in Washington D.C. and while I was getting gas at the Exxon my stomach started to rumble like thunderstorm. Trust me I know what that sounds like. So With that in mind I finished filling up my bike and drove around to look for something to eat.

That is until I spotted walking towards the Museum of Natural History. Deciding to get food later I parked my bike and put it in my back pocket before following him inside.

When I got to the front door of the museum I noticed a sign that said,

"Reserved for a special event."

Now I am no expert on national museums but I am pretty sure you can't close one for a birthday party. Making sure no one was watching I silently snuck in, and turned around just in time to see the door shut to the dinosaur exhibit. I went to the door of the exhibit before sneaking next to it and using the electricity in the room to hear what was going on.

Right when I was about to give up so I could make my train I heard a deep voice, that rumbled with power.

"Bring them to me Thorn, you have already failed me once you better hope and pray that these are real or you will suffer my burden."

"Yes General." Thorn's voice wavered a bit as he said it.

I was confused I mean who would could make a monster as old as the Manticore tremble in fear? I was brought out of my thoughts by a deep laugh.

"Silly mortals don't know when they have dragons' teeth."

I tried to rack my brain for what this could be but I couldn't think of anything as to what this guy wants with dragons' teeth or who he is.

Deciding my best option was to get a better look I used the wind inside the room to see where everyone was looking. Realizing that there was 6 people in the room and they were all looking at the ground as one guy planted the dragon's teeth I made my move.

I sucked all the air out of the door area so it would be like space and have no sound. I left only a little bit in front of me so I could breathe, I then opened the door and closed it. Once that was done I used the air to fly me up to the top of the balcony. Crouching down as one of the people looked up towards me, before turning away again to the guy planting the last seed.

Once I was sure I was clear I looked back up taking a look inside the room. I saw a giant man sitting on top of what looked to be a throne, along with Dr. Thorn and a couple of demigods. One of which had a nasty scar down the side of his face, and blonde hair. His position and posture however, made me think that he was a high up leader of some sorts.

Once my survey of the room was complete I noticed that they were done planting the teeth and gasped in shock as once the teeth were watered, skeletons sprouted and grew from the ground in full Greek armor ready to fight. I counted 8 in total, and having never seen these things before I sent a silent prayer to Hades to find out what they were. In the meantime however The General started talking again.

"Luke Castellan do you have the cloth?"

"Yes sir the cloth of the huntress Zo-." The dude with the scar was cut off by the General

"DON'T SAY HER NAME." The General roared which I swear caused an earthquake.

The blonde now known as Luke took the silver cloth of a huntress and gave it to the Skeletons. That is when Hades answered my prayer.

"_Be careful Perseus those are Spartoi they will hunt a target to the ends of earth if given a scent, and only a child of mine or a blade blessed by me can kill them. If you throw your sword in the closest shadow I will bless it for you, as repayment for saving my children._"

I sent another prayer back "_Thank you Uncle_"

I then put my sword in the shadows as the shadows then twisted, and molded around it before stopping and slithering away.

"_The sword can now kill Spartoi and any creature from my realm. Good luck Perseus._"

Once that was done I turned back to the situation down below. The General smiled manically before saying,

"The demigods will not stand a chance now, but before we get to that I feel that the intruder properly introduces himself."

I gasped, how did he know I was here?

That quickly became the least of my worries though when I heard the footsteps of the people down below running up the stairs. Thinking fast I turned and jumped out the window before using the air currents to bring me to the rooftop staying there for a second to get my bearings.

That's when I heard the footsteps again coming up to the roof access, so I then hopped to my feet and created some fire in my hand before throwing it at the door melting it together on the spot. Once that was done I jumped off the roof landing down.

I thought I was safe but, I looked at the entrance of the museum only to see the door burst open and outcome 8 Spartoi. Seeing that there were a lot of mortals around meaning that I couldn't fight. So I do the only logical thing at the time and run, I ran until I made it to the Air and Space Museum thinking that would be the best area to fight them at.

Oh how wrong I was. 

I burst in expecting to see some mortals looking at exhibits etc. What I did not expect was demigods and hunters of Artemis fighting the Nemean Lion. I surveyed the battle and saw that they were not doing all too well a camper was knocked out in the back, and everyone looked tired, it didn't help that the hunters looked to be almost out of arrows.

I caught Zoe's eye, at first she had a look of confusion but it then changed to an I don't care for an explanation right now just help. So that is exactly what I did, first however I made sure to melt the door to the entrance in case we gained any unwanted visitors. Once that was done I jumped into action, while the lion was distracted with the girl demigod from camp I uncapped Riptide and tried to cut of its tail.

It just bounced off, I cursed under my breath. While it might not have done visible damage, it apparently did something because the lion immediately turned towards me and roared making me step back. That's when it struck me the lion had no fur in its mouth.

So I yelled to Zoe, "Aim for the mouth, it's our best chance."

It took her a second, but it finally dawned on her, once it did she nodded and informed the other hunter. By this point it was only me and the hunters left, the three demigods from Camp Half-Blood were knocked unconscious. So before the lion could pounce on the hunter's position I drew its attention again, this time I did it by throwing a fireball at its back causing it to roar in pain as it's insides burned.

That's when the hunters moved into action firing at least a dozen combined into the lion's maw, it let out one last cry before falling over and poofing into magical dust. I let loose a sigh of relief as did the hunters. The pelt of the Nemean lion was left so I picked it up and put it in my bag I decided I would look at it later and decide what to do with it then. Right as I was about to explain what was going on, I heard the chatter of skeleton bones at the door I melted shut. I cursed in Greek before looking at Zoe.

"Grab the two girl demigods I will grab the boy on my way out, go to the train station I will meet you there we have more company."

She was about to complain when I said. "You have few arrows and are wore out, take some ambrosia grab the demigods and meet me at the train station. I will explain everything there."

She still wanted to protest but nodded grudgingly before her and her companion ate some ambrosia, then picked up the two female demigods and sprinted out the back door. I thought to myself just got to give them about ten minutes so these Spartoi won't follow them.

I picked up the male demigod and put him in a safe position, right as I did however the door busted open and in came the 8 Spartoi I quickly moved away from the demigod. Once in a open area I hit my watch for my armor and unsheathed my sword before getting in a defensive stance.

The Spartoi cackled before one of them charged me. It swung down and I tried to block it, but for a thing that has no muscle it hit incredibly hard. So I made a conscious reminder to parry their blows. After staggering back a bit I made a swing for his torso however with teamwork another Spartoi blocked and another sung at me from my left which I blocked with my shield.

I backed up against a partially destroyed wall from the Nemean lion fight so I wouldn't have to worry about my back. I got back into a defensive stance just in time for three Spartoi to start a battle of blades with me.

I swung for the head of the one on the right, however the middle one blocked it with his sword so I took the opportunity to bash him with my shield. I then ducked down a sword flying above me. Raising up my shield I countered a blade before stabbing one in the ribcage, the Spartoi apparently did not think I could kill them because they cackled when I stabbed the middle one. But when it turned into a pile of golden dust they stopped.

They didn't take to kindly to that, so three more joined the fight making it a five on one. I figured everyone else was safe so I started to think of a way out as I stayed on the defensive constantly parrying, dodging and blocking. Once I saw the hole in the sky I knew my plan, but first I had to buy myself sometime.

So I started off by parrying the next attack that came at me with my shield before stabbing it in the ribcage, before dropping low and kicking the one behind me on the ground. I then bashed my shield on its neck severing the skull from the body. Thinking that would buy me some seconds I then started my assault on the remaining three throwing a fireball at one before slashing another's arm off. Sadly it didn't kill it but I hoped the arm wouldn't attach back.

The others had started coming towards me and the one I had decapitated had gotten up. Knowing that I only had a few seconds left I summoned the biggest bolt of lightning I could slamming it on the one in front of me. Its bones flew everywhere one even hitting one of the Spartoi coming at me in the head knocking it down.

Using my opportunity I ran for the unconscious demigod grabbing him and shooting off into the sky using the air currents to speed me towards the train station.

I reached the train station in about two minutes, a few people pointed at me but most just went about their day. Everyone was waiting on me so when I landed on the ground behind them all but Zoe jumped. Also the female demigods had apparently woken up so that was a plus, on the downside the male demigod I had was still out for the count.

Zoe looked at me "We are out of danger now Perseus tell us what is going on. Why you are here and not with milady, and what was chasing you."

Just as I was about to reply gunshots ruined it and we were forced to run again. I threw the boy on my shoulders before yelling over my shoulder. "Follow me."

I then sprinted down the train yard hoping they were following me I looked up and saw a black helicopter following us so I concentrated hard and summoned a massive lightning bolt that blew the helicopter into a lot of shrapnel. That rained down from the sky like hail. Once that was done I took a look behind me and saw everyone following me thankfully.

One of the female demigods whispered "thanks dad" which I laughed at in my head thinking Zeus wouldn't have done anything, because he is too scared of his own ancient laws. I threw that thought out of my mind however when the bullets started flying.

I pumped more energy into my legs bolt it for the train that just started to move, named "Sun West Railway." at that time I looked behind me and saw one of the demigods struggling to keep up. So I used the most energy I could and summoned a wall of flames that blocked the men before putting everything I had into making it on that train. Zoe beat me to it however and opened the side entrance helping everyone get in. Until I was the last one, at that point the people made it around my flames and had opened fire again.

The bullets were missing me by mere inches and if I didn't have to carry this stupid demigod I would have made it by now. That's when a bullet hit my shoulder and I had to bite down the pain and get this demigod on board. So using what energy I had left I used the wind to push me forward to beside the train before then using it to get myself inside.

Once I got inside I threw the boy off of my good shoulder before leaning up against a wall and pulling some ambrosia out of my bag munching on it so my arm could heal. Zoe gave me a pointed look making me sigh knowing that I had to explain what was going on.

However that never happened because right as I was about to open my mouth the god of music himself appeared.

**So yeah I am back with another chapter, I know it took so long and I am sorry about that. So took make up for I have this extra-long chapter along with the rewrite of chapter 2 so yeahhh. Again guys please review it really helps me write more, Thanks and I will see you guys next chapter. Also just a heads up I will most likely not be uploading next week either because it's my birthday so yeah. Next update though should be me getting back into schedule. **


End file.
